


Tease

by Twixen93



Series: La Petite Mort [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Lazy Days, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, There are PICTURES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly can be a tease when she puts her mind to it. Funny thing is, two can play at that game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Alright all, this ficlet right here, the mere words you are going to be reading next are my first attempt at smut.
> 
> This series will be a compilation of fics that I have posted on Tumblr for the new blog I've joined to co-write for. 
> 
> Check out @pathology-of-la-petite-mort for all your Sherlolly smutty needs.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock watched as Molly typed quietly on her laptop. She faced the end of their bed, her stomach pressed to the soft sheets underneath her, and her back open to the surprising warmth of the bedroom. His eyes raked over her naked body and noticed the way her hair fell over her shoulders in messy waves; the dip in the small of her back from being on her stomach and the rounded curve of her arse; slightly reddened from their passionate activities minutes before.

 

He reached forward and placed his palm on the tinted red of one cheek, unable to resist the temptation of her silky and soft skin.

 

Molly paused her typing and looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at his hand placement. She abandoned the work on her laptop, deposited the device on the floor, and pushed herself up onto her knees as Sherlock's hand fell to the bed. She straddled his hips and sat back, resting on the tops of his thighs. His already hardening cock was mere centimetres from her entrance and he groaned, realizing she wasn't going to give him what he desperately wanted that easily.

 

Her fingers danced along his chest and down to his abdomen, intentionally avoiding the place she knew he wanted her to touch. His hands found her hips and remained there as she leaned forward to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, but she pulled away as he did so.

 

Her momentary restraint was frustrating and much much stronger than his. In his impatience, he rolled them both, effectively switching their positions. Molly laughed as her hair splayed over the pillows and flashed him a cheeky smile. That wouldn't do.

 

With cock in hand, he teased her already slick entrance, replacing the smile on her face with half open lips keening with need. He continued the tease, sliding the length of his cock in the wetness of her folds at a torturously slow pace, but nothing more. Molly groaned and Sherlock smirked down at her. Two could play at being a tease.

 

Molly shifted her knees a fraction, opening herself wider, inviting and urging him to give them what they both wanted. Finally relenting, Sherlock mimicked her actions earlier and leaned down to capture her lips in a desperate kiss. He positioned himself and just before their lips met, plunged deep into her warmth. He swallowed each gasp and moan of pleasure as he moved against her.

 

She tangled her fingers in his curls, holding on as his mouth closed over the sweet spot on her neck. He pounded into her, drawing his name from her lips in breathy whispers.

 

His movements became frantic as her inner walls pulsed around his cock. He buried his face in her neck, and after a few more thrusts, followed her over the edge with a strangled gasp.

 

Their bodies remained connected as they both endeavoured to catch their breath. After a moment of calm, Molly pressed gently against his chest and he slipped out of her before collapsing bonelessly at her side. She curled into him, resting her head on his chest, and he threw an arm protectively around her.

 

They enjoyed the tease, but after all was said and done, the only thing that ever mattered was ending it in the arms of the one they loved.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do, leave a comment! I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
